gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:JoePlay
Merge of COG Armor and Gear Uniform Sorry to disturb you, but you seem to be one of the few people who know whats going on with this wiki. I think these two article's should be merged (or maybe the 'Gear Uniform' should even be deleted) but I don't know how. I tried to add a merge template but they don't seem to work on this wiki. So I left a message on the talk page of 'Gear Uniform', but I don't think anybody would ever see it so I left this message. Again sorry, and thanks. Hey JP, I have a suggestion, perhapes we should rename the "B.A.M.F.s" (Bad Ass Mother F**ker's) page to fit a more mature and professinal outlook, respond on my talk page if you conply. --KRYPTON SPARTAN 10:22 PM, 29 November (UTC) request deleting and blocking userer http://gearsofwar.wikia.com/wiki/Delete_this please delete this page it was once called "i hate jews,gays, and blacks" and the person that made the page user name is Chinkforlife Thanks Thanks for fixing the Pendulum page; I had no idea on how to fix the 'reference' part. --Jack Black 19:45, 2 December 2008 (UTC) request blocking IP 76.120.84.79 Reason Personal attacks on this page http://gearsofwar.wikia.com/index.php?title=Category_talk:Candidates_for_deletion&action=history Vandal Sorry to disturb. A user calling himself Chink69 has vandalised various articles (see ). I thought you'd better know, being an admin. I have reverted the edits made before I posted this message, and will continue to check in case he does any more. Thanks. 12:57, 3 December 2008 (UTC) vandalize my page 72.1.102.240 http://gearsofwar.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:JacktheBlack&action=history I'm 100% sure he's the same IP as 76.120.84.79 who i believe was block for the same thing. *Got hit again this time by 69.123.152.124 btw is their any other active admins that i can bother about being vandalize?--Jack Black 01:44, 8 December 2008 (UTC) I'm in a edit war with 76.76.15.167 over Nerfing I'm not asking you to delete I'm asking if you can lock the page. So we can debate if the page can stay or get axe.--Jack Black 06:32, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Yes Yes I would love that.--Jack Black 20:31, 8 December 2008 (UTC) *Thank you very much Joe I will not let you down.--Jack Black 20:49, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Merry Christmas and happy new years.--Jack Black 07:42, 25 December 2008 (UTC) *Merry Christmas Joe!--EightyOne 13:04, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Requesting EightyOne for adminship EightyOne has contribute greatly too the wiki and helped me with the technical stuff of the wiki and Frackly I can trust him since he's one of the few people that can have power and common sense.--Jack Black 01:22, 28 December 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks again for both things i requested for.--Jack Black 20:10, 28 December 2008 (UTC) :::Wow, Jack and Joe, thank you so much. I won't let you down. I'm honored. --EightyOne 22:20, 28 December 2008 (UTC) thanks again Joe and all you have done for us Gearheads.--Jack Black 18:45, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :As a new member of the Team I would also like to thank you for all you have done, including making me that new Logo on God of War Wiki!! Thanks again for everything. --Randy Andy 23:40, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Problem with the articles to be cleaned up page Hi Joe, sorry to bother you but the articles to be cleaned up category is not displaying any of the articles that contain the template. I have tried tweaking both the category and the template but nothing has worked yet. It was working fine yesterday. Thanks. --EightyOne 12:11, 6 January 2009 (UTC) *The clean up page seeems to be working fine now. I don't what was wrong, although my very limited knowledge of the inner workings of wikis tells me that it may have been a problem with the servers. No matter. Thanks anyway. --EightyOne 14:22, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Awards =Thanks= And no problem just glad your still active.--Jack Black 18:27, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :Thanks from me, also! :D Screennameless 19:09, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Help I am a 'Crat on Gears of War Fanon and I need your help. The Templates just don't work Sadly :/ ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 20:05, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Very Nice I like the new videos.--Jack Black 20:47, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Question (not urgent) Hi Joe. This isn't urgent if you have more pressing things to do but I am curious about something. On you recent clean up edits you removed the lines between words in a code for an image (e.g. Image_1 to Image 1, I don't know what the lines are called). I was wondering what purpose this served. I imagine that it has something to do with speeding up the way the wiki software creates pages in a web browser, but I couldn’t say for sure. I would love to know more about the internal workings of a wiki, and how all the coding interacts. Anyway, thanks for your time and check out this. Thanks again, --EightyOne (talk) 17:02, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Re:Problem report #21047 User:EightyOne and was unable to fix the redlink and instead we moved it too the community page, Edit history. And the problem was the link to make a new page was broken the link was .--Jack Black 22:01, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :Thanks Joe. Glad to see you are still active.--Jack Black 22:16, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Advice Alright, I need some advice about Gears Fanon, and I'm going to you because you're the Helper I know best (in a way...). Josh and Jaws are butting heads (again), and I really don't know what to do. I understand both sides, so here's a breakdown: *January - Jaws was a founder. Zen co-founded. Josh was someone she made a crat to help. *January/Early February - Jaws and Zen do basically nothing. Josh creates the templates; contacts EightyOne, Jack, you, and I; gets help; and gets the wiki off the ground. *Late Feb/Early March - Josh starts getting annoyed at Jaws and Zen's inactivity. *March - Josh and Jaws argue over her and Zen's admin rights. Josh accuses Jaws of doing nothing and not having the right to be an admin. Jaws accuses Josh of admin abuse and verbal assault. Commence minor ban war. *Late March/Early April - Jaws asks Kirkburn if he can de-admin Josh. Josh and I commence angry retaliation due to misinterpretation of Kirkburn's response. I explain. Kirkburn immediately decides it's way too complicated and leaves it be. *April - Jaws vanishes. Wikia runs smoothly. *Yesterday - This, this, and this. Quite frankly, I have no idea what to do. At this point, I'm ready to ask that both of them be de-admined, but then I feel that's insanely unfair to Josh since he has done a lot for the wiki and his alleged "verbal abuse" is to the effect of jokingly calling someone an idiot. I know Jaws is the founder, but I feel like she's an egotistic jerk who just kind of revels in her power ("some people need to shut their mouths and know their role"? really? I know Josh is mouthy, but c'mon - that's just obnoxious), especially since despite her self-perceived "role", her edits to Gears Fanon have been minimal at best. The truth is if it weren't for Josh calling shots and pulling strings Gears Fanon would still be "under construction". Zen isn't even in the picture. He should definitely be de-admined, no question (six edits? two to a banned user's talk page? and a 'crat? seriously?). I just don't know what to do - and we're doing so well, starting to get a community, about to get a Spotlight... I don't want another flame war disrupting the wiki. Please help me and don't blow me off like Kirkburn. I know the plea is long, and the situation is complicated. I just really need advice. [[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']] - "Goodnight, everybody!" 04:33, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :Okay, nevermind, I came up with what I feel is a fair course of action: :A cool-off ban of one month for the both of them. For when the ban ends: Jaws loses all admin privileges and Josh gets bumped down from 'crat to admin, keeping in mind their contributions. Zen also loses all admin privileges for inactivity but is not banned. Solution for all sides? Yes? No? :[[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']] - "Goodnight, everybody!" 16:39, 1 May 2009 (UTC) RE:Skin Its fine now. Thanks JoePlay.--Chairman Jack the Black 19:49, April 12, 2010 (UTC) RE:New Skin You never failed to disappoint. And the wikia is going smooth. We are planing to change a lot of our categorizes and update all our major characters from the last book.--Chairman Jack the Black 20:23, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :Would be able to change the color of the new wikia look?--JacktheBlack 03:24, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks JoePlay, right now its perfect.--JacktheBlack 00:56, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Concerns with the new skin. Would we be able to have the Template:Games and Template:Gameicon work on the new skin? And "Literature and Media" submenus, for novels and comics, don't show the individual pages for Aspho Fields, Jacinto's Remnant anymore.--JacktheBlack 01:59, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Can you please tell me there is a way to find a recent history on a edited page?--JacktheBlack 13:02, October 20, 2010 (UTC) MonoBook skin Is there anyway to change the background for Monobook?--JacktheBlack 11:42, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :Can you create a good Monobook skin for us? Please and thank you.--JacktheBlack 08:31, December 30, 2010 (UTC) ::On the new look you can't see the text now. And any ideas to make the background look nicer for the Monobook skin? Like some king of red? Please and thank you.--JacktheBlack 01:57, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :::Thanks for some reason Chrome will not let me see the changes but Firefox can. Thanks for all the good work, I love it.--JacktheBlack 03:49, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh and Happy new year :D--JacktheBlack 06:29, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Question On top of all the pages on the wikia is a message that can be "dismiss". How can I edit it since its an older and outdated message.--JacktheBlack 13:43, February 6, 2011 (UTC) User:Fox federico Is user Fox federico a member of the Wikia team?--JacktheBlack 22:06, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for the info.--JacktheBlack 22:27, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Image request Hello, I was told that you could upload an image. JTB and TheForgottenJedi couldn't help, so JTB told me to ask you. It's an image of the new Locust Gas Barge in thishttp://www.blogcdn.com/www.joystiq.com/media/2011/02/gears3visualidhoriz150dp.jpg image on the top right corner.----User:Gears4Life I guess I should have worded it differently, but I was thinking of the one closest to the top left corner cropped out by itself and then made larger and sharpened.----User:Gears4Life It's perfect size but it's out of focus, any way to sharpen it?----User:Gears4Life Hey, Joeplay, I finally uploaded the image I wanted, but i'm unsure how to make it so it's safe from being taken down. Also, sorry for all that and then I finally was able to do it, my dad showed a way to make it as sharp as I was hoping to get it.----User:Gears4Life Redlink issue On the Main page, "About this wiki" looks like a redlink but when you click it either A) you get a history of the page being deleted or you go to the article itself.--JacktheBlack 05:15, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Can you help me With this template. *Template:War --JacktheBlack 15:08, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Template:War --JacktheBlack 17:36, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Is there A easy way to move a Category to a new name? Or we have to delete the category and edit over 200 pages? Btw the Category I want to move is the Characters category too "Seran"--JacktheBlack 05:35, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :Is there a way I can do it without having to ask you and can you change it too "Humans". --JacktheBlack 22:54, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Template redlinks In the Wanted pages, there are several template redlinks on several template pages. I would get rid of them, but I'm having a hard time shifting through the code on the pages to find the correct things to delete. Could you take a look and see if you can figure it out? There are also several redlinks in there, like the several tutorial tabs that say they have multiple links throughout the site, but when you click on the what links there link, it says nothing does link to them. Is there a way to get rid of them?--The Forgotten Jedi 17:24, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Vandal attack A known vandal that hit some major wikias is now on Gearspedia. --JacktheBlack 11:56, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Forum trouble All of the forum's on the wiki are not showing their text outside of edit previews or when looking at the edit history.--The Forgotten Jedi 18:40, May 10, 2011 (UTC) *Thanks. I've sent a message.--The Forgotten Jedi 19:18, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Savage Grenadier Elite can i get permission to edit Savage Grenadier Elite and add video Chat Request I really Think we should have a chat to Talk about Gears of War.One of the Administrators told me you are in the position to create a chat. -Nitsuj77 18:17, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Reply Hey I'm going to let the admin.s know that they can do that. -Nitsuj77 03:03, January 11, 2012 (UTC)